Ryoma's Older Sister
by Inu Neko Princess
Summary: Kagome finished the wells adventures when she was 12 and now she is 16 and a Pro Tennis Player. Ryoma is keeping a secret from his team. His sister is Kagome Higurashi the 5th best Tennis Player in the world. What happens when Kagome meets the team during the last game of the Tokyo Prefectural Tournament? What happens when she gains the attention of Eiji and Fuji.
1. Meeting Onii-chan

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or Inuyasha

Pairings: Fuji/Kagome/Eiji, Ryoma/?

Will do a vote on Ryoma's pairing now... I decided I didn't like how Sakuno is so clingy... Vote in comments.

Grades: Ryoma, Sakuno, and 3 freshman- freshman; Kagome, Fuji, Eiji, Tezuka, Inui, Oishi- seniors; Momo and Kaido- 2nd years.

Chapter 1: Metting Onii-chan

Kagome finished her adventures through the well 4 years ago when she was 12 and now her mother, Ku-loon is letting her go back to her father's house to live with her stepmother, father, and younger brother. She became a pro tennis player after the well-stoped working because she wanted her father and younger brothers, Ryoma, and Ryoga ( who was younger by 9 months), to recognize her as a tennis player.

Now you can see putting away her things in boxes getting ready to leave for her fathers. Kagome was putting away everything she needed and all of her pictures of her Feudal Era friends to take with her. As she was packing she remembered that her brother and his playing in a tournament a hours train ride from her shrine. Kagome decided she would go watch the matches after she finished packing.

-POV- Kagome

As I got off the train I headed to where the Perfectional Tournament is. When I got there I looked for the school name Seigiku. I saw that they were playing Yamabuki. Just then I heard the call "Singles 2: Echizen Ryoma vs. Akutsu Jin. Will begin. Singles 2: Echizen Ryoma vs. Akutsu Jin."

When I got to the correct court I saw my dad sitting by a guy with a camera. I called over to him "Otō-san! It's good to see you again. I haven't seen you in 6 years."

-POV- Normal

Nanjiro Echizen was very surprised to see his 16-year-old daughter standing in front of him. "Kagome-CHAN!" he screamed as he hugged his only daughter. What he didn't know was that he screamed so loud it disrupted Ryoma's match.

-At the court-

Ryoma and Akutsu looked towards the scream. The regulars on both teams and the coaches, along with the fans and ref looked towards them as well. Momo saw the pervert guy hugging a girl that looked 15 or 16 and reacted by yelling "Ah! It's that pervert!" As he yelled that Kagome got out of his hold and look at the courts to see everyone watching them.

"Higurashi! Get your butt over here!" Coach Ryūzaki yelled from the bench. Kagome, not wanting to get yelled at anymore, ran to the fence around to tennis court to were Ryūzaki-sensei was standing.

Ryoma, who was just getting over his shock of seeing his older sister, yelled "Onē-chan! When did you get here!?" Ryoma's outburst cased not only his tennis team to be surprised, but also his opponent, his opponents' team, and the closest fans in the stand.

Then someone from the crowd yelled "Wait! That's Kagome Higurashi the 5th best tennis player in the world! What is she doing here?!" That, of course, caused everyone to look at her, Ryoma, and Ryūzaki-sensei for an answer. The Seigaku Regulars were staring in awe at the girl, Kagome, that had become a pro at the age of 13. She was famous in the sports world and the tennis world. But now they find out that she is Echizen's sister is a real shock.

That's when she spoke, aloud so all around could hear, but in a soft light melodious tone "I am here to see my little brother's and his team's matches, but I guess I missed most of them." she said the last part pouting very cutely. That's when Ryūzaki-sensei said, "Kagome I need a break could you be the bench coach for a while, give your Otōto some pointers, I need a drink." Then without waiting for an answer, she walked off the court to were Captain Tezuka and the other team members were sitting.

"Sure. One-Minute Ref and I'll be in there!" She yelled to the impatient referee. Kagome walks to the side entrance and went to the bench. She turned to the ref and said, "The match can begin again. Sorry for the interruption." With that said they began the match again with Jin leading. Then when Ryoma "got hit in the face" with a tennis ball was when Kagome called a timeout so she could talk to Ryoma and for him to get water. "Ryoma I want you to use Wind Tunnel and Mayose and that move I that I taught you went you were younger. Okay?" Ryoma nodded and went back out onto the court.

When he got back on the court Jin walked over to him and was about to punch him when a hand grabbed his fist and flipped him over. Everyone in the crowd looked to Kagome in awe. Yamabuki regulars look at older Echizen astonished that she could bring down Jin so easily. While Jin looked up at the girl with fear because she was able to able to bring him down to the ground. Mikiya Banda was thinking about how to get this girl on his team but then thought that it would be impossible because she is Ryoma's older sister and she wouldn't leave him. "Will you please stop this violence." said the ref.

Then Kagome walked back to the bench not sparing a glance at the boy on the floor or the coach on the bench just watched as her little brother talks to him tauntingly. As the game started up again Ryoma started gaining the lead but he still didn't use Wind Tunnel or Mayose but he did use the move she taught him Drive B. The match ended with Ryoma winning the Match 6 to 4. The Seigaku regulars won the Tokyo Prefectural Tournament.

-After the Matches at the congratulation party-

"So you're a pro tennis player, " said Horio excitedly.

" Yes, I am why do you ask? " Kagome asked curiously. As she sat back in her chair eating Fuji special sushi on accident.

"Ah, Kagome, Fuji special sushi, Wasabi Sushi. You're going to burn your-" Eiji said as he watched Kagome look, we at him well she ate the sushi like it was nothing. "-tongue."

Kagome looked at him curiously as she chewed on the sushi, then she said "It's not that spicy, I make spicier Curry's, it almost burnt one of my friends tongue off because it was so spicy. " With that said she got a sad look in her eyes and on her face rememberin her best friend and first love, Inuyasha.

* * *

AN: I know there is a lot of OCCNESS BUT DEAL WITH IT! Review and Follow


	2. Authors Note

Authors note:

Sorry, I haven't updated in a while but, I just fixed up the first chapter and I am working on the next.

Please vote for who you think should be with Ryoma... he needs a better love life than me(loneliness for life)(No soulmate).

I will even make an OC if that's what you want. I can be a boy or girl, doesn't matter to me, but personally, I think he would be better with a boy that can handle him.

Next chapter should be coming soon. Bye.


End file.
